


#heyshera

by ciiitrus_cant_write



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hey Adora, Useless Lesbians, adora is in the closet, and bow, and catra, catra blackmails adora, catra likes adora, its a problem, scorpia likes catra, so is glimmer, theyre all useless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiitrus_cant_write/pseuds/ciiitrus_cant_write
Summary: Adora is in the closet and she doesn't know what to do.So, as any helpless lesbian would, she starts a blog. She calls herself She-Ra, the princess of power. It was a safe space where she could talk about her life and not be judged.That's where #heyshera started. People would anonymously ask for help, and she would deliver. Eventually she got over 10,000 followers, and some other 'princess' to help out.Everything is going fine. Adora couldn't be happier. That is, until her ex-best friend Catra, discovers her secret.And as Adora knows, Catra isn't above blackmail.





	#heyshera

Hello there reader! This is just a basic intro just so you know whats going on.

Sexualities:

Lesbian

Adora  
Catra  
Perfuma

Bi

Mermista  
Sea Hawk  
Glimmer

Pan

Scorpia  
Bow

Sorry if I forgot any.  
Also, Frosta is a tiny bab, and therefore she will not have a specified sexuality because that's nasty.

Schedule:

I'll update at least once a month. Probably on weekends. Right now (April 2019) it's spring break, so I'll try to do one to two chapters this week.  
I also have an Umbrella Academy fic. Since I have two, it might take me more time to make chapters on each. This one will probably be updated more, because I can (and will) make copious amounts of gay jokes. 

The first chapter should be out either today or tomorrow.


End file.
